Rose Who?
by montypython203
Summary: AU. What if Rose didn't exist, and Martha was the Doctor's companion throughout the first two seasons? How would they interact? NOT a DoctorMartha fic!
1. Skepticism

_Title: Rose Who?_

_Rating: K _

_Summary: AU. What if Rose didn't exist and Martha was the Doctor's companion throughout the first two seasons? How would she interact with the Doctor, and how would he interact with her? NOT a Doctor/Martha fic!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Martha Jones._

_Author's Note: First of all, would any Doctor/Martha shippers or people who like Martha a lot PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW! The idea of this fic is to show that even if Rose never existed, the Doctor still wouldn't have any interest in Martha (they are friends, though). I'll be writing little snippets from each episode, using as much as Martha's personality from Series 3 as possible._

_Okay, so Martha is still a medical student, only now she's going out with Tom Milligan. I don't know how she was attacked by the Autons, she just was, okay? _

**Rose Who?**

**Skepticism**

_Presuming Martha had the brilliant idea of Googling the Doctor, meeting Clive, then taking her now plasticised boyfriend out for dinner only to be rescued by the Doctor, here's what happened next._

Martha stood inside the Doctor's machine, looking around in wonder.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed. "But how?"

"How do you think?" asked the Doctor. Martha was clueless for a moment, but then she just threw out an idea that, although crazy sounding, seemed the only logical explanation.

"This is gonna sound completely bonkers," she said, "but is this by any chance extraterrestrial?"

"Yep," said the Doctor simply.

"Then how did you get it?" asked Martha.

"I'm … an alien," confessed the Doctor. Martha frowned.

"You look pretty human to me," she said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I am!" he insisted. "Here – feel my pulse." Martha walked up to the Doctor and pressed her fingers against his neck. His pulse was racing.

"We've just been running from my headless boyfriend, no doubt my pulse is a bit erratic too," she reasoned.

"Or it's because I've got 2 hearts," said the Doctor. "And under normal circumstances I'd be happy to sit down and have a chat about it, but right now I've got a Consciousness to find." He turned back to the TARDIS console, and gasped. The plastic head of Martha's boyfriend was melting right in front of him.

"Oh no no no no no!" he exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Presuming Martha had the brains and guts to save the Doctor from the Nestene Consciousness, here's what happened next._

Martha stood on the pavement, watching as the last traces of the blue box the Doctor called the TARDIS vanished into thin air. Beside her, Tom was clutching her leg. She turned to leave, only to suddenly hear the grinding sound of the TARDIS engine as it came back. The Doctor popped his head out.

"By the way – did I mention it also travels in time?"

"Yeah right," said Martha. "I can believe you have an alien spaceship, but if you expect me to believe it's a time machine…" The Doctor groaned and went back inside the TARDIS. If he was going to break the laws of time for this companion, she'd better be worth it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So what do you think?_

_P.S. I Googled "doctor blue box" today. If you haven't already, please do, and go to the second result. _


	2. Hurt

_What a great response to the first chapter! Thank you all. This chapter was a little hard to write, but I got it done eventually. It's probably gonna be the longest of the lot, and it's quite solemn._

**Hurt**

_Presuming Martha pissed off Cassandra, got trapped in the same room as Rose but didn't die, here's what happened next._

Martha slowly walked out into the main room. Through the window, she saw the remains of the Earth, and felt a pang of loss. She shook her head, and distracted herself by rushing towards those aliens who had been hurt as a result of the cracking heat shields.

"It's all right, I'm a doctor, sort of," she said, walking over to the Face of Boe. "Are you all right?" The Face faintly smiled at her.

"Fine, my dear," he replied. "I've been in worse situations."

"Okay," said a relieved Martha, who then made her way over to Mr and Mrs Pakoo.

"Are you okay?" she asked them. "Did you have a nasty fall? Just let me check you for concussion…"

"Martha, that's enough," said the Doctor from behind her.

"I'm just trying to help," defended Martha.

"And what exactly do you know about a race of giant humanoid birds?" questioned the Doctor.

"Well, nothing, but I…" began Martha.

"Martha, I appreciate your desire to help, but at the moment I need to think," said the Doctor. "Okay … idea number one…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the Doctor had, though Martha didn't like to admit it, murdered Cassandra, she had continued to try and treat the other guests in any way she could. The Doctor was rolling his eyes the whole time, something Martha didn't care for very much after being through such an ordeal. But every so often, her eyes would glance back out that window into space. Finally the Doctor had had enough.

"Martha, come on," he said.

"Just give me a minute…" said Martha.

"Now," interrupted the Doctor. Martha got up, and the Doctor led her into the other room, where they had a full view of the now dead Earth. The Doctor stood Martha up to the window and crossed his arms.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

"A few bits of rock," answered Martha.

"Incorrect," said the Doctor. "Tell me what you think of what has happened here today." Martha sniffed.

"The Sun expanded and destroyed the Earth," she stated. "And I'm sure if I'd been looking as opposed to clenching my eyes shut waiting to die, it would have been quite a spectacle." The Doctor sighed.

"Do you feel loss? Hurt? Sadness?" he asked.

"About those people who died out there? Absolutely. But I'm going to have to get used to that for when I'm a doctor," said Martha, not quite sure of where the Doctor was going. "And as for the Earth breaking up, well that was just what it was meant to do, right?"

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to hurt, Martha," said the Doctor. "If you're going to live this life with me, you need to get used to death and destruction, but that doesn't mean you need to hide your emotions. I _want _you to cry if you see something terrible or sad. It means you're human."

"I thought you'd want someone who's stronger than that," said Martha, shuffling her feet.

"Strong and callous aren't the same thing," said the Doctor. Martha looked up at the Doctor.

"So if crying means you're human, do you cry Doctor?" The Doctor didn't reply. He didn't have to. He slowly put his hand on Martha's shoulder.

"Come with me," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, so what I was trying to do with this one was to show that I don't see Martha as someone who likes to cry in public (compare her to Rose) or talk about her feelings (unless of course it's telling some random stranger how much she's in love with the Doctor). I think she's got a bit of a shell around her, and she wants the Doctor to think she's strong. That's what I think, anyway._


	3. Affection?

_Thanks for your support so far.  
_

**Affection?**

_After Martha went off to get changed, here's what happened next._

The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS while he was waiting for Martha to get ready. He looked up, and saw her standing there, wearing a Victorian dress.

"Quite nice," he said.

"Really? I feel like such an idiot," said Martha, laughing.

"That's what women wore in 1860, you're meant to look like that," said the Doctor.

"How come you're allowed to stay in _your _leather jacket?" asked Martha.

"Because I'm the Doctor," replied the Doctor. Martha frowned at this response.

"Am I going to be all right walking around and stuff?" she asked. "I'm not exactly white, after all."

"It's not a big deal," assured the Doctor. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Martha nodded, a smile forming on her face. She ran towards the door, eager to step into the past, quickly slapping the Doctor on the bum as she went.

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor. "In 1860 that counts as sexual abuse, you know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha and the Doctor stood up against the dungeon wall, desperately trying to avoid the touch of the zombies.

"And now I'm going to die in a dungeon … in Cardiff," said the Doctor miserably.

"It's not just dying – it's becoming one of them," added Martha. She turned to the Doctor and put on her bravest face. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor, nodding. Martha gulped.

"Together?" she asked, somewhat timidly. She then grabbed the Doctor's hand and held onto it.

"I want you to know ... no matter what happens," she said, gulping, "I'm really glad I met you." The Doctor turned to her and gave her an awkward smile. Just then Charles Dickens burst into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I take it you all found the quote from ** The Shakespeare Code**. Have you noticed how the Doctor never holds Martha's hand unless he really needs to? There's also a deleted scene in __**The Lazarus Experiment **__where Martha subtly asks the Doctor about her dress, and he's more interested in the Declaration of Independence in his jacket pocket._


	4. Domestic

**Domestic**

_Presuming Martha came home 12 months late, and Tom did the same investigations Mickey did, here's what happened next._

Martha stood in the kitchen with Tom, Francine, Tish and Leo, where Tom was threatening to tell everyone about the Doctor.

"Well it doesn't matter, coz the Doctor's gone," he told her.

"What?" stammered Martha. "But he can't have…" From behind them, the door opened to reveal Clive, with Annalise at his arm.

"Is it true?" he was asking people. "Is Martha back?" Suddenly he caught a glimpse of her as she ran out the door.

"Martha!" he exclaimed, running after her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, everyone stood by the spot where the TARDIS had been just a few minutes ago.

"But he can't have left, he promised me!" exclaimed Martha. Just then, she heard the sound of the TARDIS engines approaching.

"Oh God," she said. "Everyone go back inside. Mum, Tish, Leo…" Clive and Annalise finally caught up with them.

"Martha…" began Clive.

"Dad, go away," pleaded Martha. "Come on, everyone just go…" Martha put her head in her hands as the TARDIS materialised right in front of them. She quickly ran inside, where she saw the Doctor looking at the scanner screen.

"Alright, so I lied!" he said. "I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake – I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on, so I thought let's go and have a look…"

"My mum's here," said Martha. From the door Francine was looking around, bewildered.

"Oh great, that's _just _what I need," said the Doctor sarcastically. "Don't you dare make this place domestic." This was followed by Tish, who took two steps inside before fainting.

"And my sister," added Martha. Leo came in next, his eyes widening at the sight of the ship. "And my brother."

"Come on Annalise," said Clive, dragging his girlfriend inside.

"And my father," continued Martha as they entered. "And his girlfriend." Annalise promptly screamed. The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh.

"You see what I mean? Domestic," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Just changed this on a very good point raised by doctor-who-mad-gal. I was having doubts about letting Martha have a key, then let her have it, but then changed it. _


	5. Saviour

_Thanks for your reviews. I might be a little slow with updates, since I've got 4 books on Casanova and one large book on JFK to read for school. I'll do my best, though!_

**Saviour**

Martha looked across the room at Harriet Jones. They'd just trapped themselves inside the cabinet room, and were now trying to figure out how to stop the Slitheen.

"The protocols are redundant now, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs," Harriet said grimly. Martha sighed. This situation was proving very tricky indeed. And the Doctor didn't seem to be much help, either.

"Doctor, surely there's _something _we could do!" she exclaimed. "Isn't there anything else in that stupid thing?!"

"Calm down Martha," said the Doctor.

"Calm down? Calm down!" cried Martha. "We're trapped in here while the world's being taken over by giant green flatulent aliens and you want me to _calm down!_ Well yeah, maybe you're right. The world may be coming to an end, but hey, at least there isn't a bloody missile heading straight for us." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Martha, say that again," he said.

"I was being _sarcastic_," said Martha. But the Doctor wasn't listening. He started pacing the room.

"If we could gain access to a missile, then launch it … yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Martha, your boyfriend's good on a computer, right? I think it's about time we send Tim…"

"Tom," corrected Martha.

"Tim, a message," finished the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a long night. The Doctor's idea of launching the missile had one fatal flaw – he, Martha and Harriet were still inside the cabinet room.

"If we could just get out of here…" muttered Martha.

"There is a way," said the Doctor. "But it's dangerous. Very dangerous."

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Francine over the phone.

"What is it?" asked Martha. "What's the idea?"

"It doesn't matter Martha, because you're not doing it," insisted Francine.

"Francine," said the Doctor seriously, "if I don't do this, everybody dies. But if I do, I'm risking the lives of everyone in this room."

"What is it?" persisted Martha. The Doctor turned to her.

"Staying in here when the missile strikes and hoping for the best," he said simply. "The walls are strong, but I doubt they're strong enough to hold back a missile." Martha ran her hands through her hair and tears came to her eyes.

"I could die," she whispered.

"Believe me, I don't want to let that happen, to you or to Harriet," said the Doctor. "But this is our only chance to stop the Slitheen. It's your decision Martha. What do you want to do?"

"Martha, sweetheart, don't let him do it!" cried Francine. But then Harriet stepped forward.

"Actually, it's not her decision Doctor," she said. "It's mine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review!_


	6. The Dalek Knows All

_This episode was gold for me, but I could only use so much!_

**The Dalek Knows All **

Martha was with Adam while the Doctor was off with Mr Van Statten. She was a little concerned about what might happen, but then again, he _was_ the Doctor.

"You should have been there, just to see them mucking about. Fan_tas_tic," Adam was saying. Martha smiled.

"You sound like the Doctor," she remarked.

"Are you and him…?" asked Adam. Martha shook her head.

"No, no," she said. "Although sometimes I do wish … I mean he isn't traditionally attractive, you know, no Brad Pitt, but he does have that goofy smile, those piercing blue eyes … and he's so mysterious, a tall dark stranger … mind you, I doubt he'd be interested in a stupid ape like me. He did once have a brief thing with a tree…" Adam sighed as Martha continued talking.

_She'll be going for ages now_, he thought. _I think I'll hack into the mainframe and see what's happening with the Metaltron…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Presuming Martha touched the Dalek, couldn't run fast enough and gave it the same emotions as Rose, here's what happened next._

Martha's heart was racing as she stood next to the Dalek who had, for some reason, decided not to kill her.

"Open the bulkhead or Martha Jones dies!" the Dalek commanded. A wave of relief swept over the Doctor as he realised Martha was still alive.

"Thank Rassilion," he said softly.

"Open the bulkhead!" exclaimed the Dalek. Next to it, Martha was too scared to say anything. The Dalek continued speaking.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you like as a friend?" the Dalek asked. The Doctor gulped. Too many people had died that day, he couldn't add Martha to the list. He went over to the computer and opened the bulkhead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Presuming Martha managed to convince the Doctor not to kill the Dalek, here's what happened next._

Martha and the Doctor were standing by the TARDIS, when Adam ran up to them. The Doctor looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You really helped today," he said to him.

"No I didn't," replied Adam. "I left Martha down there with that thing."

"No, that was my fault," said the Doctor. "Martha tells me that all your life you've wanted to see the stars."

"Yeah," said Adam sheepishly. "You get kinda tired of studying them all the time, you just want to get out there and be a part of it."

"I know just what you mean," said the Doctor. "In that case … would you like to come with us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Adam. The Doctor turned his head away and walked into the TARDIS with Martha. Adam stood outside, confused, then curiously wandered in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm wondering how I'm gonna handle __**Father's Day**__. Should I make it the day Clive met Annalise? Or should I skip it altogether? Your views would be appreciated._


	7. Boyfriend

_At first I wasn't sure what to do for this episode, but then the ideas started flowing. There are two references to the classic series that I'll explain at the end._

**Boyfriend**

_After landing on Satellite 5, here's what happened next._

Martha stared through the window at the Earth below. The sight of her planet was breathtaking. She smiled as the Doctor described it.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire," he said. "And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with Mega-cities, five moons – population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species – with mankind right in the middle." Behind them, Adam went wide-eyed, before sighing and fainting.

"Are you gonna help your boyfriend?" asked the Doctor. Martha rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Martha stood with Adam, who was trying to calm down after seeing Cathica's head open up.

"If I could just … cool down. Sort of, acclimatize," he explained. "Maybe … I could just go and sit on the observation deck? Would that be alright?" Martha nodded.

"And you don't need to follow me," continued Adam. "You stay here and do … whatever. I'm sure the Doctor will keep you busy."

"Yeah, no doubt about that," said Martha. "We're moving all the time, always investigating one thing or another … sometimes I wish we could slow things down and get to know each other…"

"I'll be on the deck," said Adam quickly, before running off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After the Doctor took Adam home, here's what happened next._

"See ya," said the Doctor to Adam after materialising in his house.

"But I want to come with you!" said Adam. The Doctor sighed.

"Martha, wait in the TARDIS," he said. Martha went to protest, but did as she was told. Then the Doctor turned to Adam.

"Believe me, I wanted you to come," he said. "You're the kind of person who seemed perfect for travelling. Young, eager, smart, you actually remind me of a young lad named Adric … but most of all, I thought you'd be a good distraction for Martha."

"What do you … oh," said Adam.

"Yeah," said the Doctor. "I thought a pretty boy like yourself would help bring Martha back to earth, if you get my drift. After all, romance isn't a rarity on the TARDIS. There was a young couple named Ian and Barbara, they never admitted anything was going on but you knew they were lying … but anyway, none of that matters now, because your time is up. Sorry. Rule number one on the TARDIS is that you don't try to change history, especially for your own selfish benefit. Goodbye, Adam." The Doctor turned his back and went into the TARDIS, which dematerialised just as Adam's mother entered the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Adric was a companion of the Fourth and Fifth Doctors. He was quite young, quite brilliant at maths and a quite unpopular character._

_Ian and Barbara were the two schoolteachers that the First Doctor kidnapped. They were so cute together! _


	8. Family Matters

_Well, it's been a while, but I'm back. This chapter was hell to think of, but once I had an idea it was down in a flash. _

**Family Matters**

"Come _on _Doctor!" said Martha. "I've been travelling with you for ages now, and I still don't know a thing about you."

"Does it matter?" asked the Doctor. "Would trust me any more if I told you my life story?"

"Well ... probably not," admitted Martha. "But suppose I bring up a sensitive topic that offends you because it had something to do with your past?"

"I doubt you could do that," said the Doctor.

"It's like with me, and my parents' divorce," said Martha. "It was really hard on the whole family, even though Tish and I had already moved out. I just never thought anything was wrong. I thought that my parents had the perfect marriage. Then along came Annalise, who ruined everything."

"When was this?" asked the Doctor.

"2 years ago now," said Martha. "I just wish I could see my parents together again. Annalise just doesn't fit in with my family." She turned to the Doctor. "I don't suppose ... could you take me back in time? To a time when my parents were happily married?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Crossing someone's personal timeline is strictly forbidden," he said.

"But it's not like I'd do anything," assured Martha. "I just want to remember what it was like to have parents who weren't yelling at each other 24/7." The Doctor sighed.

"Very well," he finally said. "How's your parents' wedding sound?"

* * *

"Could you take me to this place?" asked Martha, showing the Doctor a piece of paper with a name, time and date on it. The Doctor started up the TARDIS, and they soon landed. They stepped outside to find themselves on the street, just outside a restaurant.

"What's so special about this place?" questioned the Doctor as they made their way inside.

"This is where it all started," said Martha, sighing. "Today's the day Dad took his work colleagues out for a meal. Today's the day they were served by a waitress named Annalise. And the rest is history," The Doctor nodded. They took a seat in a corner table, where they still had a good view of what was going on. Martha saw her father and his colleagues sitting down. She saw him take a look at the menu. And she saw the waitress at the other end of the room, making her way towards them. Before the Doctor could do anything, Martha had stood up and run over to her dad.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she approached him.

"Martha!" said a surprised Clive. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, I need to talk to you _right now_," said Martha seriously.

"I'm in the middle of something here," replied Clive, gesturing towards the rest of his party.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency," insisted Martha, practically dragging Clive away from the table and round the corner.

"Martha, what the hell is going on!" said Clive.

"I can't explain, only that you need to go home," said Martha. "Go home now."

"Why, what's happened?" asked Clive.

"Just go!" said Martha, tears coming to her eyes. "I'll come with you! I'd like to see Mum and Leo. Now come on!" Dazed and confused, Clive blindly let his daughter escort him out of the restaurant. Meanwhile, the Doctor stood in his place inside, his arms crossed and a dark look on his face. And that was how Martha found him when she went back for him.

Clive spent the car ride home begging Martha to tell him what was going on, while the Doctor just sat still, not speaking unless he had to.

"Who are you then?" Clive had asked.

"The Doctor," replied the Doctor.

"Oh ... so are you one of Martha's lecturers or something?" continued Clive. Meanwhile, a nervous Martha avoided the Doctor's gaze as much as she could. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew she hadn't done the smartest thing in the world, but hey, it wasn't like she killed anyone. When they finally arrived, Clive said that he should go in first "just to warn the old girl." As soon as he left, Martha turned to the Doctor.

"I couldn't help myself," she said. "The opportunity was there, staring me in the face. I just saved my father's marriage!"

"You just changed history," said the Doctor. "Do you really think the marriage of two stupid apes justifies the manipulation of the intricate workings of Time?"

"But..." began Martha.

"Or has this all been about what's best for you?" continued the Doctor. "You just wanted to use the universe to give you what _you _want. All those planets, all those civilisations, it all means nothing if Martha Jones doesn't get her way."

"That's not true!" cried Martha. "I just wanted things to work out for the best. Now they can."

"But you don't understand the way the universe works Martha," said the Doctor. "I've been travelling for 900 years, so I've got a bit of experience in the matter. You can't just come along and do what you just did. And if that's the way you're going to continue to behave, maybe I should just leave you here."

"Fine, see if I care!" exclaimed Martha. "Not that you'll be able to go through with it. You'll just hang around the TARDIS waiting for me." The Doctor stormed off. "And I'll make you wait a long time!" 

Martha swallowed the tears that were coming to her eyes. Deep down, she _was _concerned that the Doctor was going to leave her. But then again, he'd just given her this whole speech about changing history. He probably just needed some time to cool off. So Martha decided to enter her old house. But as she approached the door, she heard yelling.

"You just go off whenever you feel like it to entertain your work buddies, while I'm sitting around here doing nothing except watching repeats of _EastEnders!_"

"It's important to have dinner meetings to establish relationships!"

"And when's the last time you established your relationship with _me_?"

"The money I get from working and everything associated with work puts food on the table, and dye in your hair!"

"How _dare _you make a comment like that! I have to look presentable, because I know how ashamed of me you look whenever you're introducing me to anyone!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Oh, nice comeback!"

Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd just stopped her father from meeting Annalise, so why were her parents fighting? Unless...

_Their perfect marriage wasn't as perfect as I thought, _she thought glumly. But maybe now she could save it. She opened the door and made her way inside.

"Hi Mum!" she called. "It's Martha!" Francine came into the room.

"Yes, your father said you were coming," she said. "What's with the sudden visit?"

"Just wanted to see how you were going," said Martha. "Where's Leo?"

"Out with friends," said Francine. "Why are you interested?"

"I've just realised how much family matters," answered Martha. Francine cocked her head to one side.

"There's something strange about you tonight," she said. "You look ... different." Martha cleared her throat.

"Where's Dad gone?" she asked casually. Francine rolled her eyes.

"He's parked himself in front of the football," she said. "Typical of him. Why did you bring him home, anyway?"

"I wanted us to all be here together," said Martha. "Just you, me and Dad. "

"That's something I can barely remember," admitted Francine. "This house is so quiet now you and Tish are gone. Leo goes out with his friends all the time, and your father's been working practically non-stop."

"Well, he does care a lot about you," said Martha. "He obviously doesn't want you to suffer." Francine sat Martha down on the couch.

"Sweetheart, your father and I aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment," she said.

"What do you mean?" said Martha. "Dad's not having an affair, is he?"

"Not that I know of, whatever gave you that idea?" said Francine. "But we've been married a long time. And time doesn't necessarily make a marriage grow stronger." Martha gulped.

"Maybe you just need to talk things through," she said. "You could see a marriage counsellor or something."

"I don't think we're at that stage yet," replied Francine. "But I just want you to be aware that things are a little rocky at the moment." Martha nodded.

"I'm going to go now," she said. "I've got to get back to my friend."

"Friend?" questioned Francine. But Martha was already out the door.

* * *

Martha was quite frankly scared when she arrived at the restaurant and the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. For a brief moment she was worried that the Doctor had indeed left her.

"Excuse me," she said to the person at the door of the restaurant. "Did you by any chance see a big blue box standing just over there?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," the door person replied. Martha ran her hands through her hair. What was happening? She tried to run through everything that had happened that night. She'd stopped her father from meeting Annalise. She'd fought with the Doctor. She'd discovered that her parents were at a vulnerable point in their relationship...

"Oh my god," said Martha as everything began to fall into place. She remembered everything that had happened in her life after this night. After she'd discovered that her father had been having an affair and wanted to divorce her mother, she had run down to the pub to drown her sorrows. That was where she had met Tom. Then one day, she'd decided to buy Tom an outfit from Henrik's. She had been locked in when it closed, and found herself surrounded by shop window dummies. That was the night she'd met the Doctor. So if her father never met Annalise, then Martha Jones never met the Doctor!

_But then how did I get here to stop my father from meeting Annalise? _Martha wondered. And this made her wonder where the Doctor had gone. Was he back where he was when he first met her? Did he even exist now? She shook her head in frustration. There was only one way she could get the Doctor back, and it killed her to think of it – she had to set up her father with Annalise.

Martha made her way back to her house. Once there, she ran into her father's arms.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked her.

"Oh Dad!" cried Martha. "I've got to do something that I really don't want to do!"

"What is it?" asked Clive. "You know you can tell me anything." Martha sniffed.

"I've got a really hard decision to make," she said. "If I don't do the right thing, I'll lose the best thing thast ever happened to me!"

"And what if you don't do this?" questioned Clive. Martha knew she couldn't spell it out for him.

"I'll lose ... something else really important to me," she said. "Not just to me, but to a lot of people."

"Blimey," said Clive.

"But there's more," continued Martha. "This decision could affect the rest of my life, and even the history of the human race!"

"Oh ... kay," said a slightly confused Clive. "Ignoring your previous comment, do you have an idea of what the right decision is?" Martha slowly nodded her head. "And do you know how to go about doing this?" Again Martha nodded.

"But it's going to be so hard," she said softly.

"Just about every decision we make in life is hard," said Clive. "You've got to follow your heart Martha. That's the only way you'll know what the right decision is." Martha looked up at her father. This was going to be the last time she could have a talk with him without an orange chav hanging around.

"Come with me," she said.

* * *

"Why are we back here?" asked Clive as they arrived at the restaurant. Martha didn't respond. Instead she led him through and sat him down. She looked around, and spotted Annalise.

"Excuse me," she called. "Waitress?" Annalise made her way over to them. Already Martha noticed her father's wandering eyes.

"Yes?" said Annalise.

"My father would like a drink," said Martha. "And maybe something to eat. Dad, take it away."

"Aren't you staying?" asked Clive. Martha shook her head as she looked outside, and noticed a big blue box.

"No, I've got to meet someone," she said. "Enjoy yourself." She took a deep breath and walked outside. The Doctor was standing outside the TARDIS, and he looked as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Well?" he said.

"It's all fixed," said Martha. "Dad and Annalise are paired up. Not that it would have made that much of a difference – by the looks of things my parents weren't having the best time with each other."

"That's the way these things usually happen," said the Doctor. "If your parents did indeed have the perfect marriage, chances are your father wouldn't have been so easily misled." Martha nodded.

"Where did you go just now?" she questioned.

"A sort of ... no place," said the Doctor. "See, you stopping your father and Annalise cancelled me out. But you being here to stop your father and Annalise from meeting cancelled _that _out. The two forces combined to sent me and the TARDIS into a temporary anomaly, which I could only be released from until you fixed history." He smiled. "Which you did. Not only did you figure out what you had to do, but you carried through with it. I'm proud of you, Martha."

"I'm so sorry for everything," said Martha. "If I'd known what would happen..."

"But you didn't," said the Doctor. "You didn't know. Just be thankful that you only made a minor change in history. It wasn't like you saved someone who was supposed to die. Oo, that would have been messy." He walked up to Martha and patted her on the shoulder, smiling as he did so. Martha closed her tear-filled eyes as she thought of everything that had happened. This was the hardest day of her life. But seeing the Doctor at the end of it made it all worthwhile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hope that made up for the ginormous break. I'll be back with the next chapter soon!_


	9. Not Too Cosy

_Not a lot to this chapter. Since Martha and the Doctor aren't together for most of this episode, I couldn't really do much on their interaction. Instead, I'm getting inside Martha's head to see what she thinks about the situation. I'm also doing things slightly out of order, but you probably won't notice._

**Not Too Cosy**

_Presuming Martha went after Jamie and found herself hanging from a barrage balloon, here's what happened next._

After being pulled down by the tractor beam, Martha found herself staring into the eyes of a handsome stranger. She knew this was the man that had saved her life just now. She also knew that he had to be either an alien, or from the future. She wondered whether or not she should trust him. Yes, he'd just saved her life, but after everything she'd been through with the Doctor she'd learnt to trust no one. For the meantime, she'd just play along with him. However, she wasn't going to let this guy get too cosy with her ... not until she knew more about him, anyway.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," said Captain Jack, grinning.

"You can let me go now, I'm not a damsel in distress or anything," said Martha. Jack nodded and brought Martha to her feet.

"And by the looks of things, you're not from around here, either," surmised Jack. Before Martha could respond, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

* * *

After Martha had woken up, Jack convinced her to have a drink with him. She figured if he was going to drug her he would have found an easier way, so she accepted his offer and stepped out in wonder onto the top of the invisible spaceship. She wondered where to go from here. This Captain Jack was, she had to admit, hot. Furthermore, he was practically throwing himself at her, unlike another time traveller she knew... So when he placed his hands on her waist and started slowly dancing with her, she figured she could use him to her advantage.

"I should talk to my ... companion," she said.

"Companion?" questioned Jack.

"Yeah, he'll probably be worried about me," continued Martha.

"He?" repeated Jack, moving closer to her. "So ... when you say 'companion', just how disappointed should I be?"

"Well," responded Martha, "we're pretty close, him and me. But if I found someone who knew how to treat me right, push the right buttons ... I'd have to reconsider our relationship."

"Oh yeah?" said Jack.

"Yeah," confirmed Martha. "And he's pretty protective of me, he wouldn't want me out dancing with strange men..."

"Then maybe we should go find him," said Jack, suddenly quite serious. "I need to negotiate payment for this warship before the bomb falls." He started doing a scan for alien tech, while Martha frowned. So things hadn't gone _exactly _according to plan, but there was still hope...

* * *

_Okay, so this sort of changed direction halfway through. I wanted to show at first that Martha was less trusting than Rose, but then changed it to show that she wanted to use Jack to get to the Doctor. I think Rose definitely was attracted to Jack (at least at first), but more for fun than for a serious relationship._

_Next chapter will be better. I've already got the outline done in my head, and I'm liking what I see._


	10. The Doctor Still Dances

_I like this one. _

**The Doctor Still Dances...**

_Presuming Martha, Jack and the Doctor escaped from the gas-mask zombies, here's what happened next._

Jack had used his teleporter to escape to his ship, but was still keeping in contact with the Doctor and Martha. As Martha sat around, bored, an idea formed in her mind as she listened to Moonlight Serenade playing.

"So," said the Doctor as he resonated the concrete, "I suppose you think the Captain will be back to save you?"

"He did before," said Martha. "Besides, that guy knows how to treat a lady. You should have seen us before – intimately dancing on top of his spaceship, Big Ben beside us, and all of London below us. It was beautiful."

"Sounds dangerous," remarked the Doctor. "Besides, anyone can dance."

"Really?" questioned Martha. "Even you?"

"If I wanted to," replied the Doctor. Martha took this as her cue to stand up.

"Come on then," she said. "Show me what you've got." The Doctor turned his head, then turned it back, uninterested.

"No thanks," he said. But Martha was persistent.

"Why not?" she asked. "You're so uptight all the time, you need to loosen up!"

"What, and be liked Flyboy?" said the Doctor. "Sorry Martha. Right now all I need to do is set up a resonation pattern in this concrete."

"I bet you're just jealous," said Martha cheekily. "You're afraid Jack's moves will be better than yours."

"I'm not afraid of anything," said the Doctor. He turned his head to look at Martha, but instead found himself looking into the face of Captain Jack.

"That's probably true, Doctor," he said. "But personally I just don't think you can hack it."

"Hello to you, Captain," said the Doctor sarcastically.

* * *

_Just after the Doctor saved the world..._

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help - ditto - all in all, all things considered - fantastic!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas," said Martha, smiling.

"Oh, and I feel like it too!" admitted the Doctor.

* * *

Jack had just entered the TARDIS.

"It's much bigger on the inside," he commented. "Nice ship. But I reckon this place needs a little music."

"I'm on it," said the Doctor, putting "In the Mood" on. Suddenly, it was as if a light-bulb had gone on above his head.

"I've just remembered something," he said. "I can dance!" Martha's heart started pumping.

"That's great Doctor," she said. "Care to put your claims into practice?"

"Absolutely," said the Doctor. "And who better to dance with than the person whose skills I've been hearing so much about – Mr Captain Jack Harkness." Jack grinned and ran up to meet the Doctor, while meanwhile Martha stood in her place, not feeling that great.

"Shall I lead?" Jack asked.

"Oi mate, let's get one thing straight here," said the Doctor. "_I'm _the alpha male on this ship. You're just along for the ride." And they danced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Aw, poor Martha!_


	11. A Distinct Lack of Ideas

_Sorry for taking a while to post this._

**A Distinct Lack of Ideas, Resulting In a Complete Martha!hate Chapter  
**

When Martha found out she was going to Cardiff, she wondered whether or not to get in contact with Tom. On one hand, it wouldn't exactly help to convince the Doctor that she was available. But then again, there was always the jealousy option…

_Just after the Doctor, Jack, Martha and Tom stepped out of the TARDIS, here's what happened next._

"Tom," said the Doctor, "let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do? Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!" Martha smiled and reached out for the Doctor's hand, but he had already started walking.

"Martha!" he called. "Hurry up!"

* * *

_Just after they captured Margaret/Blon (and presuming Martha can't pronounce Raxacoricofallapatorius), here's what happened next._

The Doctor had decided on taking Margaret back to her home planet – a prospect that delighted Martha.

"This is so great!" she said. "We actually get to go to Raxa..." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," he said.

"Raxacorico…" said Martha slowly.

"Fallapatorius," finished the Doctor.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" cried Martha in delight. "I did it!"

"Yes, well done," said the Doctor somewhat impatiently. "Now if we could get done to business…"

"They have the death penalty," interrupted Margaret.

* * *

Martha had been standing outside the TARDIS when Tom approached her. The decision to go to the bar with him had been instinctive. Not only did it mean she could have a continuing relationship with him (at least while she was waiting for the Doctor's affections), but those affections could be gained by showing how close she was to leaving. She held Tom's hand as she walked off with him, and at one point gave him a kiss. _Surely _that would show up on the scanner screen…

Inside, the Doctor was watching the football.


	12. Thoughts Upon Disintegration

_Short one this time, and not a lot to it._

**Thoughts Upon Disintegration**

_After Martha is transported to The Weakest Link, here's what happened next._

Martha's mind was spinning at a million miles an hour. In just a few minutes, she'd gone from being with the Doctor and Jack to being in the far future, on a quiz show. Naturally her first thought had been to escape, but Rodrick had held her firmly in position. Now she listened as Fitch was delivered her question.

"Fitch," said the Anne Droid, "in biology, which blood cells contain iron - red or white?

_Redredredredredredredredredred! _thought Martha, the medical student in her coming out.

"Um…" said a nervous Fitch, "…white." The look on Martha's face was priceless.

* * *

_Presuming Martha got the same answers as Rose (I don't want to change things too much), here's what happened next._

Martha stared at the Anne Droid, completely terrified of what would happen next.

"You can't do this to me!" she screamed. "It's insane, it's inhuman!" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the Doctor, Jack, and Lynda. With all her courage Martha ran towards them.

"You are the weakest link," said the Anne Droid, its head turning towards Martha. Its jaw hinged down, and a beam came out that hit Martha squarely in the back.

The Doctor couldn't believe what had just happened. Martha was dead. Here was another person that had put their life in his hands, and he'd failed. Another name was added to the list of the dead that had been compiling in his mind for hundreds of years. Even worse, he'd let down all those people that cared about her. What would her parents say? What would her siblings say? What would her boyfriend say? What would Annalise say? Would he get slapped again? All these thoughts and more poured through his head as he stared at the pile of ashes. Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

"Get your hands off me!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate," the security guard said. The Doctor turned to the guard.

"Your game show kills thousands of people, including my friend, and _you're _arresting _me_?" said the Doctor. "What kind of world is this?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I had to include Martha's line from Series Three. The way she screamed it out seemed so appropriate._


	13. Tom The NotIdiot

_I'MN BACK! I cannot believe the last time I updated this was last May! I PROMISE to update much faster. It was this chapter that caused the delay - it obviously required quite a few changes._

**Tom The Not-Idiot**

As the Doctor and Martha worked on the delta wave, Martha sighed.

"What are our chances, then?" she asked. "Tell me honestly." The Doctor simply hung his head, causing Martha to gulp.

"I should probably call home," she said. "Mum, Leo, Tish, and even Dad should get a chance to say goodbye. Not to mention Tom." It was at this moment that the Doctor raised his head.

"You don't have to say goodbye to them, Martha," he said. "You deserve more than that." He stood up. "It's time to go home."

"H-home?" said Martha timidly. "But I want to stay and help you!"

"Like you said, you've got a family waiting for you," said the Doctor. "People who love you. You shouldn't underestimate that." A single tear rolled down Martha's cheek.

"If that's what you want," she said. She stood up, and the Doctor led her over to the TARDIS. She went inside, and was confused when the Doctor didn't follow her.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

"The Daleks can't be allowed to access the TARDIS," said the Doctor. "It's safer if she stays with you." He raised his sonic screwdriver. "Goodbye, Martha."

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Martha was shaken. She knew the Doctor had just wanted her to be safe, and she couldn't help admire him for that. Still, he had also said something about the TARDIS being safe, which suggested she was no better than the machine. Just then, a hologram of the Doctor came up.

"This is Emergency Program One," it said. "Martha, Jack, listen, this is important." Martha watched as the hologram spoke, talking of the danger of his situation.

"So I'm taking Martha back to London," the hologram continued. "Once there, she can go home. Martha, it's best that you stay with the people who love you. And Jack, you can go wherever you want to go – just stay out of trouble. Forget about me. Forget about the TARDIS. Just go on and live fantastic lives."

The hologram faded and the TARDIS stopped. Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the street. She couldn't quite believe that she was home. Her first instinct was to call her family, and discuss it with them.

* * *

Martha sat in the local chicken shop with her parents and Tom. Though her father and Annalise had broken up after the whole Slitheen incident, things were still a little awkward between him and her mother. Francine held Martha's hand across the table.

"Are you happy, sweetheart? Really?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Martha, her avoidance of the actual question not going unnoticed. "I'm safe, I've got all of you, and I've got a medical degree to finish."

"I thought you wanted to be with the Doctor," said Tom.

_But he didn't feel the same way_, thought Martha. "I can move on. Honestly. It was getting a bit much for me, anyway." She sighed. "I just hope the Doctor's all right."

"Why can't you just leave it, Tom?" Martha said as her boyfriend forced her inside the TARDIS.

"I don't want you to pretend to move on, while you're actually thinking about _him_," replied Tom. "Besides, he's still in danger. As a doctor, I want to help him. You should, too."

"But how?" asked Martha. "The Doctor never told me how the TARDIS works. 'It just does', he said."

"We know what it did to Margaret the Slitheen," noted Tom. "Maybe if we can open it up..."

"You want to turn me into an egg?!" exclaimed Martha.

"Becoming an egg was the best thing for Margaret," reasoned Tom. "So maybe it will do the best thing for you, too. Come on Martha, we've got to try." Martha gulped.

* * *

As the combined strength of Tom's, Tish's and Leo's cars finally opened up the central console, Martha found herself staring into the heart of the TARDIS. It was just so beautiful that Martha couldn't completely focus. The brilliant white light scattered throughout the TARDIS, a portion of it entering Martha. She summoned up all her strength to direct the TARDIS back to the Gamestation, and was relieved when she heard the groan of its ancient engines. But as the trip continued, she found herself feeling faint. The pressure was intense, and she didn't know how long she would last. Finally the TARDIS stopped, and the doors flew open...

* * *

The Doctor turned around the see the TARDIS, the light of the time vortex flying out of it. Martha stood in front of his, though quite unsteadily.

"What have you done?!" exclaimed Martha.

"I..." began Martha, but she swayed to the side before she could say anything else. The Doctor stared at her, knowing that there was only one way to stop her from dying.

"Martha," he said slowly, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do. It'll save your life..." The Doctor took a step towards Martha, but suddenly there was an explosion of light as the heart of the TARDIS spread throughout the Gamestation. It was as if the light was acting on its own accord, disintegrating every Dalek and also bringing Captain Jack back to life. The Doctor felt himself burning as he was surrounded by the vortex energy, but managed to see through his scrunched eyes that the light had left Martha. This lasted for about 30 seconds, until finally all the light flew back into the TARDIS. A fatigued Doctor carried his companion back inside.

* * *

"What happened?" murmured Martha as she woke on the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor scratched his head.

"Blimey, where to begin?" he said. "You opened the heart of the TARDIS, which was extremely stupid, not to mention dangerous."

"Tom's idea..." muttered Martha.

"Nevertheless, this idea proved effective as the raw power of the time vortex was enough to take the TARDIS back to the Gamestation and kill the Daleks," continued the Doctor, omitting the slight matter of Jack's resurrection. "However, the energy spread through the whole Gamestation, and it didn't half hurt when it burnt through me."

"It burnt you?" asked Martha anxiously. "Doctor, I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't have any control – there's nothing to be sorry about," assured the Doctor. "The power was all around you. It's probably just as well – I doubt that anyone would be able to contain the entire time vortex inside their head and live to tell the tale."

"But what will happen to you now?" asked Martha worriedly. The Doctor sighed.

"My people have this little trick – sort of a way of cheating death," he explained. "My body, it changes..." The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "It's starting... keep back..." Martha took a few steps away from the Doctor, but kept her eyes firmly on him. She watched as he was engulfed in a golden light, and when it was gone there was a completely new man in his place.

"Hello..." the man said, before running his tongue over his teeth. "New teeth, that's weird. So where was I?" Martha looked at the man in shock.

"Doctor?"

* * *

_And there it is. The chapter that caused me hell for so long. But I'm actually pretty happy with it. I hope you are, too. That is, if there are any of you left..._


	14. Acceptance

_New chapter, as promised._

**Acceptance**

"Doctor?" Martha took a step towards the new man. He looked at her.

"Yes Martha. It's me," he confirmed. Martha swallowed hard.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Are you alright?" asked the man who Martha now knew to be the Doctor. "I understand if you're shocked. Some people find it hard to adjust – myself included, if I'm honest."

"It's okay," said Martha. "You're an alien. You ... change bodies..."

"It's called regeneration," said the Doctor.

"You mean like in plants?" questioned Martha. "I know in some places after fires, the plants renew themselves, though they don't end up becoming completely different plants..."

"Martha, slow down," said the Doctor, approaching her. "You've got the right idea, but that's not the point. You always try to act so objectively around me."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" asked Martha. "The Doctor I knew exploded into light and morphed into another bloke. After what I've seen, I don't see why I shouldn't be able to accept that." The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant!" he said. "So, what do I look like?" Martha blushed.

"Well..." she began, but before she could continue the Doctor lurched over in pain. The TARDIS seemed to share his agony, as it was violently rocking from side to side.

"The regeneration is going wrong," gasped the Doctor. "I can't stand the pain. Oh my head..." The Doctor held onto the central console and managed to program new coordinates in.

"Where are we going?!" cried Martha.

"Back to London," said the Doctor. "I'm going to need all the help I can get..." The Doctor cried out, and he and Martha held on tight as the TARDIS took them to London on Christmas Eve.

* * *

_You might notice a few hints of the second chapter in here. That's just how I see Martha._


	15. Uselessness

_I'm writing this chapter from university, on my first day! Much excitement!_

**Uselessness**

Bringing the unconscious Doctor into Francine's house wasn't a tough job – Tish and Tom were over for Christmas dinner, with Leo opting to spend it with his girlfriend's family. So there were plenty of hands on deck, and plenty of beds to choose to put the Doctor. Afterwards Martha had offered – quite forcefully – that she change him into something more comfortable ("I need the training," she argued), but in the end Francine had taken charge. However, that was where the help stopped.

"Both hearts beating," said Martha, putting her trainee stethoscope to use. "But now what?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Francine. "What else is there to do?"

"Mum!" exclaimed Martha. "I'm training to be a doctor. I want to dedicate my life to helping people. And here is a person in need of help, right in front of me, and I can't do anything about it."

"But he's not a _person_ Martha," said Francine. "He's an alien."

"You don't have to remind me," muttered Martha. "Besides, even if I knew exactly what was wrong with him, we don't have any medical equipment apart from this bloody thing!" She indicated to the stethoscope.

"Calm down, Martha," said Francine. "You'll just have to be patient." Martha sighed.

* * *

_Assuming Martha and Tom went out for a bit to be attacked by robot Santas and the Christmas tree arrived, here's what happened next._

The killer Christmas tree was destroying everything in its path, and the Jones family was next on the list. They found themselves in the bedroom the Doctor was resting in.

"Wake him up, Martha!" yelled Tom.

"How?!" spluttered Martha. "Besides, what if it disturbs his regeneration or something? What if it's like waking someone when they're sleepwalking? What if he dies from it?"

"We're _all_ gonna die in a minute!" screamed Tish. "Just do something! Talk to him! It's meant to be a good thing to talk to people in comas, isn't it?"

"Well… yeah…" admitted Martha.

"Then do it!" insisted Tish. Martha stepped towards the Doctor's bed and whispered in his ear.

"Doctor, I need your help," she said softly. The Doctor's eyes snapped open.

* * *

_Assuming the Doctor saved the world from the Sycorax, here's what happened next._

The ash from the Sycorax ship fell from the sky, the sight spectacular, but also tragic. The Jones family stood next to the TARDIS, and the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do now?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Well… back to the TARDIS. Same old life," replied the Doctor.

"I'll miss you," Martha said quietly. "But I know you just want what's best for me. Being with the people I love, and all that."

"You know Martha," said the Doctor, "you really dealt with this well. You've been a great friend to me. And I know I sent you home before, but I was wondering… if you're still interested…" Martha's eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said. "I mean, this whole journey has been really intense. I don't know if I'm ready to face it again." The Doctor sniffed.

"Okay," he said. "I mean, it's your choice…" Martha stiffened, and looked back at her family.

"Mum?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"The Doctor's grown on me," Francine admitted. "You should go with him if it makes you happy." Martha's gaze then went back to Tom, but his expression was hard to read. Finally she turned back to the Doctor.

"I'll think about it," she said.

* * *

_Just so you know, I'm not TOTALLY trying to make Martha heaps more useless than Rose. I'm honestly trying to imagine what she would do._

_Please review, so I know you're still out there._


	16. Permission

_This one's kinda short, but it's also a more defining one in the Doctor and Martha's relationship._

**Permission**

Standing on the apple grass of New Earth, Martha and the Doctor strolled along together. The Doctor was telling Martha of how humans came to colonise New Earth.

"So, in the year 5 billion the Earth is destroyed," he recounted.

"That was our first date," said Martha in a somewhat jocular manner.

"It wasn't a _date_," denied the Doctor. Martha rolled her eyes.

"The first place you took me, then," she corrected. "Well, actually the first place you took me was the 22nd century, but we didn't actually go anywhere. The year 5 billion was like, our first proper adventure together – unless you count the shop window dummies..."

"So it was," mused the Doctor. "Anyway, the Earth gets destroyed…"

* * *

_Assuming Martha got possessed by Cassandra, here's what happened next._

"Oh, my God," breathed Cassandra. "I'm black!"*

* * *

"Oh, I was just… larking about. New Earth, new me," said Cassandra, inhabiting Martha's body.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor," said the Doctor, grinning.

"Mmm, aren't you just," said Cassandra seductively. Then, without warning, she grabbed the Doctor's face and kissed him. The Doctor flailed his arms around, until he finally managed to grab hold of Cassandra and pushed her off him.

"Martha, that was just uncalled for," said the Doctor. "I'm honoured that you decided to travel with me again, however we may have to establish some ground rules first if you're going to act like that..."

"I'm sorry," said Cassandra sheepishly. "Terminal's this way." She turned to walk off, but the Doctor pulled her back towards him.

"I'm serious, Martha," he warned.

"Okay!" exclaimed an exasperated Cassandra. "Now come on!"

* * *

_Assuming the Doctor and Cassandra escaped the sick humans, here's what happened next._

Cassandra flew out of Martha's head and into the Doctor's. After getting over the initial shock of being in a man's body, she began to talk to Martha about her mind.

"I've been inside your head," Cassandra announced to Martha. "I know all your thoughts about the Doctor. About the old him. About the _new _him. About how you long for something you can never have." Martha wanted to yell at Cassandra, but she couldn't help feel curious. The other woman knew exactly how she felt about the Doctor, and she was inside his head...

"Cassandra," said Martha. "What's it like... inside the Doctor's head? Can you see anything?"

"Oo," said Cassandra, closing her eyes as she explored the Time Lord's mind. "It's so vast...

and yet, it's closed. The Doctor is obviously very good at keeping his thoughts to himself."

"Tell me about it," murmured Martha. Just then, the sick people burst through the doors.

* * *

_*No prejudice intended - obviously Cassandra is someone who can find faults with everyone._


	17. Medical Discussions

_On why it's not always that fun to travel with a medical student..._

**Medical Discussions**

The Doctor and Martha strolled along behind the carriage that contained Queen Victoria.

"We just met Queen Victoria!" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly.

"I know!" squealed Martha. "I already know heaps about her. Did you know that she had haemophilia? It's a blood disease."

"I _did _know that, actually," said the Doctor. "And she passed it on down the generations. They used to call it the royal disease."

"Yeah, I learnt about that doing my medicine degree," explained Martha. "Poor Queen Victoria – six attempts on her life _and _a rare blood disease. And she's lucky her children didn't have any other defects, since she married her cousin."

"Yeah," said the Doctor softly, the mood having dropped a bit. "Say, do you reckon you can make her say 'We are not amused'?"

"Don't be so immature, Doctor," said Martha.

* * *

_Assuming the Doctor and Martha saved Queen Victoria from the werewolf and got banished, here's what happened next._

After saving Queen Victoria from the werewolf, the Doctor and Martha made the walk back to the TARDIS.

"I was thinking," mused the Doctor. "You know how we were talking about haemophilia before?"

"Yeah?" said Martha.

"Well… we're not exactly sure what happened when Vicky got cut," said the Doctor. "Maybe there's a chance that she contracted the werewolf gene. Maybe that's what haemophilia actually is!"

"Doctor, I don't think so," said Martha doubtfully. "Haemophilia impairs the body's ability to control blood clots. There's nothing in there about turning into werewolves."

"But maybe it was just a single cell," reasoned the Doctor. "Maybe – given enough time – it could grow into the full werewolf gene. Given maybe… 300 years?" He grinned. "What do you think, Martha? Could the royal family be werewolves?"

"No, because the last carrier of haemophilia in the royal family died years ago," disputed Martha. "The only chance is that any surviving strands would have to still be dormant. Besides, most of the carriers lie in the European royal families more than anything else."

"Huh," said the Doctor. "You've really done your homework, haven't you?"

"That's the advantage of travelling with a doctor… well, almost," said Martha. The Doctor sighed.

* * *

_Thank you, Wikipedia!_

_So we all know that the Doctor and Rose acted like excitable teenagers during this episode, so I wanted to examine what someone like Martha would act like._


End file.
